I've grown
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: Chad's life has been falling apart what does he do to pick up all the pieces? Will there be CHANNY?


**I just want to give this Genre a try…Please review…**

**Don't own anything just the plot…**

**You can run back to God of all things. He will always accept you the way you are** **because he can see through our faults.**

**CPOV**

I can't believe it, my life is falling apart. I lost everything that I posses and everything that I love. I had them right in front of my hands and in just a snap of a finger; everything was slipping out of my grasp.

The whole mess started when I was 23. I had my loving wife Sonny right by my side and I took her for granted. Every week I have different mistress and she knew it all along, but she didn't say anything or do something about it. We never had a kid. We were supposed to have one but she had a miscarriage caused by stress and I know that I brought her that stress because of my womanizing habit.

One night, I didn't come home. I was with her best friend Tawni, we got drunk and things happen. Things that I regret doing after I realized that it was the final straw for Sonny. When morning arrived, I went home to Sonny only to find an empty house and closets where her clothes used to be stocked. There was a note on the bedside table which came from her.

'Chad,

I can't take it anymore. I thought you would change after we lost the kid but I was wrong, very wrong. Last night I saw you making love with my best friend Tawni! Of all people Chad! Why her? If you're wondering, yes, I came to see Tawni last night but I was surprised to see what you two were doing! I can no longer put up with you Chad. I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry but I'm leaving you for good. Divorce papers are going to be sent to you in few weeks. You can finally go back to your life as a bachelor I hope you're happy.

Allison'

That was the most stupid thing I ever did. It was 2 weeks after she left, divorce papers were sent to me and I signed it. I never saw Sonny after that, although she had her career back and she became the new 'Angelina Jolie' of her generation just after a year of disappearance. She had gained success unlike me.

Acting offers to me were getting slower as the weeks pass by. To let the time pass by, I gamble a lot. I almost came to a point where I already sold my mansion just for the sake of having money to gamble with. One by one, I started to loose everything I have and I went back to my parents house. If they hadn't took me back, I might be a hobo by now. I lost everything, my career, my money and most of all I lost my wife who's been there all along loving me and yet I took her for granted. My life has no sense now I'm broke and all that I have now is my parents.

My parents were Christians and since I was living with them now, they take me with them when they have bible studies and such. At first I was embarrassed with what I am doing knowing that I am Chad Dylan Cooper a former Hollywood star. Weeks passed and I became interested about His words.

It's been 2 years and I'm 25, I grew spiritually. I become kinder to people I meet and I am no longer a jerk. I saw Sonny once again with a kid on my parents' front porch. The same feeling took over me when I saw her for the very first time. I know that I'm still in love with her and I want her back.

"Hey…Sonny" I smiled at her and eyed the child she was carrying.

"Hey…can we talk?" she said as the kid groans and starts to wake up.

"yeah…sure…" I replied happily.

We sat at the chairs on the front porch and talked about our past. We settled things and we started to talk about the events that happened after the divorce.

"Actually Chad, that was the reason I came here. Your parents know about my situation and told me that I should not tell you until you've grown to be a better man…" she explained calmly as she bounces up the baby boy in her lap.

"O….kay….wait, before anything else…Is he your son? You're married?" I asked her confused with a hint of hurt.

"Chad, just let me talk okay? Will you?" She giggled. Gosh! I miss that stuff, those simple things I took for granted.

"shoot…"

"Chad, I'd like you to meet Alexander Dylan Munroe Cooper" She held the baby close to her as she spoke. I was left frozen. I had a son! Oh My God! I have a son!

"you were…" I started

"Yes Chad, I was pregnant when I left you and your parents helped me find a hiding place from you. which everything went with the plan. You changed Chad and that's the reason why I came to see you and tell you about Alex." She handed me the baby which I gladly took.

"Hey, Alex..I'm your dad…" I cooed at the baby

"One more thing," she smirked

"what?"

"The divorce is not true…it's a fake document…" she smiled and raised her left hand with the wedding ring on. Luckily I didn't remove my ring at all I never thought of that. Oh my God! I still have Sonny… I stood up and leaned towards her and we shared the most passionate kiss we ever had since the "divorce"…

I have my family back, became closer to my parents and to God. It's a jackpot all in all. Things started to have its turn, I have gained acting offers once again and I got back to my place once more. The only difference now is that I've grown.

**Our parents is so forgiving just like Him. They would take us in even if we have nothing left, they would still love us even if we do something wrong in our lives. God, on the other hand, loves us more than we could ever imagine. We may have our times of temptation and we often give in, but he forgives us and when we finally realized what we did he takes us back like nothing had happened. There are certain things within us that we cannot see but He will be the only one who could see through our faults or mistakes in life. He knew us more than we knew ourselves.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :) -GDG**


End file.
